User talk:KekkeiNatsu
Hi! Hi, KekkeiNatsu! Glad you joined! Mind to be my friend? ;) Hiro Naruya 19:25, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I see you live in England. Forgot to mention that being friends might be a bit problematic (I don't live in England). Maybe we can use the talk pages? Hiro Naruya 21:41, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thanks, and remember to sign your messages... Clopss~ファイアトルネード すべての方法! 21:31, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome to the Inazuma Eleven Wiki, KekkeiNatsu! You can help make this wiki grow! Am I too late? ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 13:25, March 25, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Signature ahh..... it's hard to explain well... go to source mode, on your talk page and see the code of my signature, copy and edit and check wikipidea for the hex colors code and change it to have a different color. --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 06:33, April 4, 2012 (UTC) You have a cool talk page too, but it doesn't seem to be ongoing. KIYAMA HIROTO 424 12:20, April 12, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June You're carrying on a converstion with me! XD ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 12:30, April 12, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Thanks ! *Yes of course we can be friends KekkeiNatsu ! =D SnowyBoy₰ 14:16, April 12, 2012 (UTC) David =D *Thanks =) I like Fubuki Shirou a lot! And you? Who's your favourite character? SnowyBoy₰ 17:05, April 12, 2012 (UTC) David =D 'Some Stuff (SS for short)' My favorite character is Kiyama Hiroto. And Amemiya Taiyou. And the person in my profile picture. I'm guessing your favorite charactor is Endou Natsumi, right? ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 10:24, April 14, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June My favorite hissatsu techniques are Tenkuu Otoshi and Sunshine Force and more. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 10:10, April 18, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Re: Help Hmm, is it alright if I just list you the best possible team in the game? (assuming you can't transfer players over from Fire to your Blizzard, there's some Fire-only players that are amazing) If you need any further help then you can just ask direct questions. Formation: F - Dot Prison (Recommended). If not, then use any formation with a 3 top. GK: Shida (scouting tree character). (Backup GKs: Poseidon or Tachimukai. Your choice, they both have the same guard). FW: Desarm, Fubuki, Gouenji, Aphrodi. (I'd suggest running a 3 top formation with Desarm, Fubuki and Gouenji; put Aphrodi on the bench) MF: Hidetoshi Nakata (if you need help getting Nakata then just ask), Kidou, Blue S (he's a character on the scouting tree), Gran (AMAZING overall stats, he works better as a MF) and Medusa (the player from Zeus). DF: Card (he's a DF of The Card, they're a team on Okinawa's top route), Suzaku (Scouting Tree character), Green (Scouting Tree character), Mahema (Scouting Tree character). They all have the same Guard, your choice on who you want to bench. If you need any help on anything else (especially the scouting tree characters, they can be a pain), you can just ask. Clopss → Atomic Flare 01:45, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :D Natsumi =) Hi KekkeiNatsu =) You said that your favourite character is Endou Natsumi. But why Natsumi isn't in your profile page? =D SnowyBoy₰ 13:19, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Oups sorry! Didn't see Endou Natsumi. I'm sorry =) (You can delete my messages) SnowyBoy₰ 13:30, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Scout characters Please don't edit the new scout characters pages just to add useless info that's already present on the template (name). It would be better if you worked on creating new articles, if possible. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 16:53, June 23, 2012 (UTC) *On the name field of the template, you need to put the name used in the game, not the character's full name. Also, not all icons are uploaded already, but if you use the correct name on the template, as soon as the image is uploaded, it will show up automatically. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 17:14, June 23, 2012 (UTC) My Reply *I'm guessing we shall see her soon, cause I doubt that they won't let the WIFE appear O_o (I WISH SHE APPEARS) *Fideo will always be my favorite, because he's kinda like Endou, but a bit more mature and smarter. (though I love Endou's adult version more than Fideo right now XD) *I don't actually like Keshin Armed's.... I don't find any keshin armed great. *Well.... about the profile, what SPECIFIC design do you mean? The colored background or the floating picture in the right? You have to know how HTML and CSS codes work if you want to add those things. Finally, nice to meet you :) Reply~ He he.. well, not really, it's just a metaphor if i make mistake somewhere.. so, i hope someone can't be easily get mad at me XD. Anyway, you have a nice user page too.. [[User:Aidan Hikaru|'エイダンヒカル']] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|'Jet Stream']] 01:48, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Eheh.. sorry for the late reply, well, yes, i did, i play IE1, 2, and 3 i have all version of the 2nd game i play them in PC and i only have the 3rd game in bomber version and i play it only in my DS. i don't have IEGO game or the Wii games, but my friend does. i'm just visit him to play with him. So, that means i've play all the games. XD [[User:Aidan Hikaru|'エイダンヒカル']] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|'Jet Stream']] 04:35, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so, but, i think the Wii and the GO game are the best, cuz, i'm not really play at it since it isn't mine. only a few times. [[User:Aidan Hikaru|'エイダンヒカル']] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|'Jet Stream']] 05:44, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Things on the wiki~ For now, there aren't. Keep up good working on the wiki! Lordranged7 Joker Rains 11:32, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Just say the name is the best thing! lol... I know Semi and METBKK1... But say your name makes it easier to know who you are XD!!! IT's been a long time since I made a video btw | | | |width=21%|Time N/A |} 16:46, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ahah... Yeah! I remember you know!!! Max is what we called you! | | | |width=21%|Time N/A |} 00:16, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I've been working on Audiotool, this wiki, Twitter lately... | | | |width=21%|Time N/A |} 17:42, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Blog I comment ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 19:08, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Audiotool Audiotool is a web-based music production tool... You can create music tracks with it... It will take you sometime to see how it works... You could check out some of the tutorials from Audiotool or Infyuthsion. Infyuthsion: http://youtube.com/user/Hlecktro And check out one of my tracks! XD http://www.audiotool.com/track/loop-xcjkl/ | | | |width=21%|Time N/A |} 22:16, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Nope! It's free! Web-based, web-storaged! You'll need some time to works things out too! It took my about half month... after through tutorials... To get basic stuffs... But mostly practice and imagination and patience... http://audiotool.com/ | | | |width=21%|Time N/A |} 06:57, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Well... It's a digital sequencer so it could make like... anykind of music... Depends on how you make it but yeah.. Mostly electronic... cuz you know... it's digital. | | | |width=21%|Time N/A |} 09:19, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Blog Yeah ^^ Ozora gave me this request. The 3rd Round start ! Please wait 2 minutes and I'll put the 3rd round. You can choose your picture XD SnowyBoy₰ 13:38, July 5, 2012 (UTC) The 3rd round has started ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 13:53, July 5, 2012 (UTC) re:Beta's hissatsu That's actually a good point, it might really be her Keshin shoot... it's better to write on the talk page for the article first, though, and see if other users have more input on it. If the community agrees, it should be put as a Keshin shoot. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 11:24, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Pictures of Hissatsu You can use photoshop or something along those lines. I'll do it later. Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 13:38, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Editing Please do not add things such as "(GO Game)" after hissatsu. This wiki is first and foremost about the games, so it doesn't make any sense to remark that the hissatsu comes from them. On the other hand, it needs to be noted if an hissatsu is used only in the anime. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 14:26, July 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hiya haha... yeah... I hate my school... 7 AM to 4 PM is bulldung... I hate that... I hope you didn't mean anything sarcastic..hehe... Say... I didn't meet you much up here... Who are you? XD Oh wait... Just check... You're MaxHeartPrecure..okay...hehe [[User:Potassium19|'Nineteenth' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Element']] 13:02, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm at home right now... But it's really annoying I have to go to school from 6 AM (wake up) to 5 PM (reach home) everyday even Saturday... Except Sunday [[User:Potassium19|'Nineteenth' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Element']] 13:21, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah.... School here sucks,.. [[User:Potassium19|'Nineteenth' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Element']] 13:38, August 8, 2012 (UTC) It ends... On 31 September... Started 1 June [[User:Potassium19|'Nineteenth' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Element']] 13:54, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah.. Can you come on facebook? Got a couple of questions regarding some things. Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 02:57, August 11, 2012 (UTC)